


Finding Where I Belong

by Kerryrebeccax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Anastasia AU, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryrebeccax/pseuds/Kerryrebeccax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enchanting world. An unforeseen misfortune.  A young prince who vanished, without a trace. This is the story of a young boy’s journey and his search to find his true self by going on an adventure to the past.</p><p> OR</p><p>Anastasia AU.  When the shadow of the civil war falls across England, Louis, the royal family’s youngest son, barely escapes with his life. Years later, he meets the handsome young con-man, Harry. But as they set out for Paris to reclaim Louis’ rightful legacy, they find themselves waging a battle against the barbaric Zayn Malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when i couldn't think of what i wanted to do with 'Beautiful Disaster'. So if you like it let me know and ill continue it!  
> This is based off a true story if you want to read about it Google Anastasia. :);  
> This particular story is based off the animated movie. Except it's based around a Civil War rather than magic!  
> Starts Louis is 8, Harry is 9. Second chapter Louis is 18, Harry is 19.  
> Let me know what you think....

There was a time, not very long ago, when people lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916 and Mark and Johannah Tomlinson were King and Queen of the United Kingdom. The night their lives turned upside down they were celebrating the 300th anniversary of their families rule.  
That night, no star burned brighter than that of little eight year old Prince Louis who was currently dancing with his Mother in the middle of the grand ballroom, whilst his older siblings were dancing with their father. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his grandmother, otherwise known as Queen Mother Marie, enter the ballroom and take her position at the head of the grand staircase.  
He had wanted to speak to her all day, as when he awoke this morning he drew her a going away present as she was planning on moving to Paris the very next day.  
“Mother, please may I go to Grandmother?” Louis asked Johannah, or Jay to the family, politely.  
“Yes, you may. Just don’t run, we don’t want you falling over in your handsome suit now do we?” Louis shook his head side to side in an over exaggerated fashion. Jay laughed and kissed his forehead before he speed walked to his Grandmother.  
He stood directly in front of her holding out his picture.  
“It’s for you Grandmother, as a going away present.” She took it from his hands and gently stroked his hair.  
“My darling, why do you look so sad?” She placed two fingers under his chin and lifted it to eye level.  
“Because I don’t want you to go.” He said with a tear running down his cheek. She wiped it off with the pad of her thumb and pulled something out of her purse on her lap.  
“Do you have your necklace on?” Louis reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace that his Grandmother had given him two weeks ago when she announced she would be leaving. They were silver dog tags with the inscription “Together in Paris” on them.  
She opened her hand to reveal a little gold, emerald music box. She placed the end of the dog tag in the slot and turned it clockwise three times. The top opened to reveal two people that looked remarkably like his parents dancing to a familiar song. Louis’ eyes widened as he brought his hands to his mouth.  
“Grandmother, it plays our lullaby.” He said in disbelief.  
“You can play it at night before you go to sleep, and pretend it’s me singing.”  
  
 ** _“On the wind,  
Cross the sea,  
Hear this song and remember.” _** She sang before Louis joined in.  
 **“ _Soon you’ll be home with me,_**  
 **Once upon a December.”**

 _“_ Its amazing grandmother, thank you.” Louis said, before jumping into her arms.  
She wrapped her arms around him just as a loud bang came from the door way. You see England was currently in the middle of a civil war. The head of the rivals, Zayn Malik, would stop at nothing to see all of the Tomlinson line dead.  
It was this dark shadow that had currently descended on the Tomlinson house. They used to believe he was a holy man but he was a fraud, Power-mad and dangerous.  
“How dare you return to the palace.” King Mark exclaimed to Zayn as he stood in his way at the foot of the stairs.  
“But I am your confidant!” Zayn teased.  
“Confidant! Ha. You are a traitor. Get out!” The King Shouted.  
“You think you can banish the Great Zayn Malik? By the unholy powers vested in me, I banish you with my army!” He threw his arms out to the sides as hundreds of men appeared in the doorway. “Mark my words. You and your family will all be dead by the end of the night. I will not rest until I see the end of the Tomlinson line for ever!” Zayn shouted.  
That seemed to be the trigger to set off the army as they all charged forward. Mind set to kill.

Louis’ Grandmother quickly grabbed onto his hand and pulled him in the direction of the nearest exit. However it seemed to be futile as they were all blocked with men. They rounded a corner just in time to see a little boy with bright green eyes and large curly hair, stick his head out of a panel in the wall.  
“Please, hurry” Marie whispered.  
“Come this way. Out the servant’s quarters.” The little curly haired boy spoke, pulling on Queen Mother Marie’s robe sleeve.  
“Hurry, Louis.” Marie explained in a rush.  
Louis’ tried to pass through the wall as quickly as possible not realising he had dropped his music box on the way. Marie followed soon after. The small serving boy was about to go next, when he spotted that Prince Louis had dropped his box and went to pick it up just as the double doors burst open. He fell to the floor and everything turned black.

Outside Louis and Marie were running across the frozen lake to reach the train station on the other side of the palace.  
“Grandmother!” Louis shouted.  
“Louis, my darling, keep up.” She spoke, dragging him along by the hand.  
They got about half way across the lake when they spotted a figure running after them. Upon closer inspection it turns out to be none other than Zayn Malik.  
“Run, Louis. To the tracks. RUN!” Marie shouted, giving him a gentle shove in the back.  
Louis ran as fast as he could across the ice. When he reached the edge of the lake, he looked back to see his Grandmother rise her staff/walking stick in the air and pierce the ice. Zayn was dangerously close but just as he got within reaching distance the ice beneath him crumbled, and he fell into the icy lake below.  
Marie turned around and quickly ran to Louis.

They made it to the train station, just in time to see their train leaving.  
“Louis, hurry. Hurry!” Marie chanted over and over.  
She reached towards the train and a man grabbed hold of her hand, hauling her on board. She looked back to see Louis running alongside the train.  
“Grandmother!” Louis shouted, reaching as far forward as he could reach.  
“Here, take my hand!” She reached forward and grabbed onto his fingertips.  
“Don’t let go!” Louis screamed, but it was all in vain as their hands slipped apart inch by inch before the force made Louis topple forward and land on his head before seeing complete darkness.

So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And Louis, Marie’s beloved Grandchild, was never seen again.


	2. One May Still Be Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part!  
> May get you more into the story!  
> Let me know what you think? x  
> When ever you see * then the writing in italics it means its a flashback!

** TEN YEARS LATER: **

London is now gloomy and bleak. Since the revolution everything has been so grey. However all around London there were new rumours going around “Although the King and Queen did not survive, one son may still be alive- The Prince Louis William Tomlinson.” The rumour is part of London’s history; they say her royal Grandmother Marie will pay a handsome sum, to someone who can bring the Prince back.   
As these rumours started to escalate, a boy with bright blonde hair, blue eyes and goes by the name of Niall Horan was walking through the town.   
“Niall.” Someone called from behind. He turned to see his best friend, Harry Styles.   
“Harry!” he replied happily, wrapping him up in a hug.  
“Guess what, Haz, I got us a theatre.” Harry smiled.  
“Great, everything’s going according to plan. All we need is the boy. Just think Niall, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We’ll have three tickets out of here: one for you, one for me and one for Louis.” Harry explained whilst walking through town in the direction of the theatre.   
“Prince Louis will help us fly, and you and I Niall, will go down in history. We’ll find a boy to play the part and teach him what to say. Dress him up and take him to Paris! Imagine the reward his dear old Grandmother will pay. Who else could pull it off but you and me?” Harry continued, with stars in his eyes. Dreaming of the fame and fortune.   
“It will be the biggest con in history!” Niall exclaimed.

**

On the other side of London stood a large, dreary house with the sign “EAST LONDON ORPHANAGE” written in large letters on the front.   
The front door opened and a boy of 18 years with fluffy caramel hair and bright blue eyes was being pushed out the door by the old hag of a care worker; Nancy.  
“I got you a job at the fish factory.” Nancy started to explain. “You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road. Go left…”  
“Bye!” Lou shouted, waving at all the other children hovering around the door and the window, waving goodbye to the boy they have come to see as their older brother.   
“Are you listening?” Nancy asked, annoyed  
“Bye, everybody!” Lou shouted. “I’m listening, Miss Nancy.”  
“You’ve been a thorn in my side since you were brought here.” She explained grabbing a hold of the end of his scarf and dragging him over to the large steel gates. “Acting like the King instead of the nameless no-account you are. For the last ten years, I’ve fed you, I’ve clothed you, and I’ve…” Then Lou started to mock her behind her back, saying all the words in time.   
“Kept a roof over my head.” He recalled on his fingers.  
Nancy rolled her eyes. “How is it that you don’t have a clue who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?”  
“I do have a clue to...” he said, bringing his hands to his neck.  
“Ehh, I know. Together in Paris.” She said, holding his dog tags. “So you want to go to France to find your family? Huh?” Lou nodded his head.   
“Lou, it’s time to take your place in life, in life and in line and be grateful, too.” She said, pushing him out the gates. “Together in Paris!” she mocked, walking back towards the house.

Lou walked for around 10 minutes, through thick snow and cold winds with nothing but a thin, worn over coat, thin ripped trousers and a pair of ratty shoes.  
He reached the fork in the road. To the left, the sign stated “MARKET TOWN” and to the right “CENTRAL LONDON.” Lou looked at both before giving up and sitting on a snow heap. In these situations Lou has discovered he likes to speak to himself.  
“Go left she says, well I know what’s to the left. I’ll be “Lou the orphan” forever. But if I go right, maybe I could find…” he reached inside his coat to pull out his necklace. “Whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me.” He let go and dropped him head in his hands. “This is crazy. Me? Go to Paris?” He looked up to the sky and raised his arms. “Send me a sign! A hint! Anything!”   
Just then a little, grey scruffy puppy jumped out from behind the snow heap and grabbed a hold of Lou’s scarf.  
“Hey, I don’t have time to play right now okay? I’m waiting for a sign!” Lou playfully told the puppy. He grabbed the other end of it and in doing so had somehow started a game of tug ‘n’ war. He pulled and pulled but the little puppy let go and Lou fell back into the show. The puppy then pounced forward to once again reclaim the scarf in its mouth.    
“Would you please leave me along? Gimmie that back” he said, whilst chasing after the puppy. He looked at his surroundings once the dog had stopped running.  
“Oh great. A dog wants me to go to London.” He spoke, rolling his eyes. Then they widened in realisation. “Okay, I can take a hint.” He said, once again following the puppy down the snow trail to London.   
He picked the puppy up into his arms. “Did you know, somewhere down this road, I know someone’s waiting for me. I just hope when I get there I will finially be safe and wanted and have a home I can call my own.” He carried on to London, contemplating his own words.

Upon arriving in London, he already had the plan in his head. First to get a train down to the seaside and from their get the first boat to France. It was fool proof. Nothing could go wrong.  
“Exit visa.” The man asked at the train ticket line.  
“Exit visa?” Lou asked, confused as to what the man was asking.  
“No exit visa, no ticket!” He explained before slamming the window in Lou’s face.   
“Oh.” Lou whispered turning to walk away. Before he could get too far he felt something on his sleeve, he turned to see an old woman with a hagged face.  
“See Harry. He can help.” She whispered into his ear.  
“Where can I find him?” Lou asked.  
“At the old palace but you didn’t hear it from me.” She replied before turning and walking away.

**

Niall and Harry were currently sat in the theatre taking auditions for a person who they can train to impersonate Prince Louis.   
“Nice. Nice. Very nice.” Harry said sarcastically to the man on the stage.  
“And I look like Prince.” The Russian man on the stage replied. Niall was biting his lip, with bright red cheeks trying to keep in his laughter but at that he failed and a burst fell from his lips.   
“Ok.” Harry nodded his head.  
“I dance like feather.” The man continued, causing more laughter to extract from Niall.  
“Thank you. Thank you. Next please.” Harry shouted. Crossing the name on his list out. The next man took the stage; he was tall, very tall around 6ft 2inches with a tall black quiff and a long face.  
He walked into the middle of the stage before dropping his long coat to the floor. “Grandma, it’s me. Louis.” He spoke seductively, whist running his hand down his body, gesturing to himself.   
“Oh, God.” Niall sighed, slamming his head to the table.   
Harry meanwhile was open mouthed starring at the man on the stage in disbelief. He shook his head. “NEXT!” he shouted.   
The man huffed and stormed off.  
“That’s it, Harry. Game over. He was the last and still no boy to pretend to be Prince Louis.” Niall explained whist standing up, getting ready to leave the theatre.   
“We will find him, Niall. He’s here somewhere, right under our noses.” Harry continued, when they were outside. “Don’t forget, one look at this box and the Queen mother will think we have the real Louis.” He explained whilst talking the gold, emerald box out of his bag.   
He turned the corner just in time to bump into someone coming from the other direction. “I’m sorry.” He said steadying the boy in front of him.  
“Me too but no harm done.” The blue eyed boy answered. “Although you couldn’t point me in the direction of the palace could you?” He asked smiling up at Harry.   
“Yeah sure it’s that way.” He replied, pointed to his right.  
“Thank you.” The boy replied before racing off, little grey dog in tow.   
Harry carried on looking at the boy, thinking he looked familiar, before deciding he was just going crazy and turning back to focus on Niall. “Anyway, before the old bat catches on, we will be off spending the ten million pounds.”   
Harry and Niall finally arrived home or how some people would call it the palace. You see ever since the civil war in 1916 the palace had been boarded up and never used again. Both Harry and Niall’s parents died in that war so at just 9 and 10 years old they had to fend for themselves, so they just stayed in the palace and did odd jobs for people around town for money but mostly they earned money through conning people. Just like they plan to do with the royal family.

**

Lou arrived at the place about an hour later. He had gotten lost and had somehow ended up at big ben instead so he politely asked another gentleman for directions and now he was standing outside the doors to the palace. However upon closer inspection he was shocked to see it was all boarded up with no residents.   
“Hello!” he called into the darkness of a window but received no answer. He looked around inside before looking down to realise the puppy had jumped through a gap and was now inside.  
“Button! Button! Button get back here.” He pulled on one of the boards and it slowly came off the doorway. He threw it to the ground and followed the puppy inside.

**

Up in the Prince’s old room of the palace, Niall and Harry sat eating a poor meal for two.  
“Did you hear something?” Harry asked, placing his plate down.  
“No.” Niall replied, still scoffing the food down.  
Harry stood and walked towards the door.

**

Lou walked up the grand staircase in the centre of the room, admiring all the elegant drawings and paintings on the wall with Button following behind him.  
“Hello?” he called up the stairs, whilst removing his scarf from around his neck. “Anybody home?”   
He walked into the room at the top of the stairs. It seemed to be a large dining hall, still set with all the expensive china and cutlery lining the table. He walked to a set place and blew the dust of the solid silver plate before examining his reflection.

_*To his surprise instead of seeing his reflection he pictured a very beautiful woman with long mousey brown hair pulled into an elegant spiral and a long lavish rose dress adorning her body. In her arms was a boy around the age of seven or eight in a black suit and a rose in his pocket to match her dress and she was spinning him around on what could be described as a ballroom floor.*_

__  
Lou shook his head and placed the plate back onto the table. He walked to another corner of the room to a large purple vase.  
“This place. It’s… like a memory from a dream” he softly spoke to himself.  He turned his back on the vase and pushed open two large wooden doors to find himself standing at the top of a staircase looking down upon a grand ballroom.

_*He looked down upon the floor and he could picture figures dancing gracefully, all in elegant ball gowns or sharp suits. He walked down the staircase and took the lady from the plate’s hand in his before walking to the centre of the room and dancing in a way he feels he always knew how. Before he knew it the lady disappeared and he looked around to see all of the others had vanished also.*_

Lou fell to his knees on the floor and placed his head in his hands.   
“Hey!” someone shouted from the stair case. Lou looked up to see the man he bumped into on the street. He was tall with curly brown hair and bright emerald eyes. “What are you doing in here?”   
Lou stood and turned trying to run in the opposite direction to get away from the man.   
“Hey!” the man called, taking off to run after Lou with a blonde haired man close behind. Lou managed to get to the top of the other staircase. “Hey! Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Hold on a minute. Hold on!”  
Lou turned back around to face the curly haired man.

Harry upon realising the boy had stopped placed his hands on his knees to regain his breath. He slowly looked up to the boy “Now, how did you get in here?” The last word dragged out because Harry was astonished at the sight in front of him. The slightly petite, curvy boy at the top of the stairs was standing in front of a large portrait of the Tomlinson family and to Harry utter astonishment and delight the boy looked exactly like an older Prince Louis.  
Niall ran up to Harry. “Excuse me…”  
“Niall, do you see what I see?” he whispered, nodding his head in the boys direction.  
“Yeah.” Niall breathed out.

“Are you Harry?” The boy asked.  
“Cute.” Harry said picking up the little puppy at his feet and passing it to Niall. “Perhaps. Depends on who’s looking for him.”    
“My name is Lou. I need travel papers.” Lou replied, leaning forward to whisper into Harry’s face. “They say you’re the man to see, even though I can’t tell you who said that.”  
Harry placed his hand under his chin and circled around Lou.  
“And what… Hey, why are you circling me? What were you a vulture in another life?” Lou sassed, placing his hands on his hips.  
“I’m sorry, Lee.”   
“It’s Lou.” He corrected.  
“Lou. It’s just you look an awful lot like…” he trailed off, waving his hand in the direction of the painting. “Never mind. Now, you said something about travel papers?”   
“Yes.” Lou replied. “I’d like to go to Paris.”  
“You’d like to go to Paris?” Harry smirked.  
“Who is this here?” Niall said, lifting Button up over his head. Button licked his nose. “Look Harry. He likes me!”   
“Nice dog.” Harry replied, shoving Niall away and returning to Lou. “Now, let me ask you something… Lou, was it? There’s a last name that goes with that?”  
“Well, actually…” Lou said rubbing his forehead. “This is gonna sound crazy. I don’t know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was eight years old.”  
“And before that? Before you were eight?” Harry questioned.   
“I know it’s strange but I don’t remember. I have very few memories of my past.” Lou said sheepishly, slightly turning away from Harry.  
“Hm. That’s perfect.”   
“I do have one clue, however,” Lou told, picking up his dog tags. “And that is Paris.”  
“Paris?”  
“Right. So can you two help me or not?” Lou asked, stubbornly.  
Harry turned to Niall whispering “Ni, Niall, tickets.” Before turning back to Lou. “I sure would like to. In fact, oddly enough, we’re going to Paris ourselves.” He took the tickets from Niall’s grip and waved them into Lou’s face. “And I’ve got three…” Lou jumped forward to grab a ticket but Harry pulled them away. “Unfortunately, the third one is for him. Prince Louis.” He answered pointing in the direction of the portrait.  
“We are going to reunite Prince Louis with his Grandmother.” Niall explained.   
“You do kind of resemble him.” Harry told, raising Lou’s chin.  
“The same blue eyes.” Niall commented.  
“The Tomlinson eyes.” Harry continued.  
“Johannah’s smile.”   
“Mark’s chin.”  
Niall grabbed Lou’s hand. “Oh look, he even has the Grandmother’s hands.”   
“He’s the same age, the same physical type.”  
“Are you trying to tell me you think that I am Prince Louis?” Lou injected into the banter.  
Harry grabbed Lou’s hand and dragged him around the corner to another portrait this time of just Prince Louis. “All I'm trying to say is I’ve seen hundreds of boys all over the country, and not one of them looks as much like the Prince as you.” He placed his hands on Lou’s shoulders and turned him around to see the portrait. “I mean look at the portrait.”   
“I knew you were crazy from the beginning but now I think your both mad.” Lou said, gesturing to the both of them.   
“Why?” Harry asked, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. “You don’t remember what happened to you.”   
“No one knows what happened to him.” Niall started the back and forth again.  
“You’re looking for family, in Paris.”  
“And his only family is in Paris.”  
“Ever thought about the possibility?” Harry asked.  
“That I could be royalty?” Lou answered. Harry and Niall just both nodded their heads.   
“Well i don’t know, it’s kind of hard to think of yourself as a prince, when you’re sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, every lonely boy would hope he’s a prince.” He continued looking up at the portrait.   
“And somewhere, one boy is.” Niall whispered in his ear. “After all, the name Louis is said to mean that he will rise again.”  
“Really wish we could help.” Harry said walking away, pulling Niall with him. “But the third ticket is for the Prince. Good luck.”   
Lou was left looking at the portrait, contemplating the idea that he could be royalty.

Niall and Harry slowly walked back down the stairs.  
“Why didn’t you tell him about our brilliant plan?” Niall asked.  
“All he wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money?” Harry answered.   
“I’m telling you, were walking away too soon.”  
“Not to worry. I got it all under control.” Harry grabbed Niall’s arm. “All right, walk a little slower. Three... Two… One…”  
“Harry!” They heard Lou call.  
“Right in the palm of our hand.” Harry smirked.   
“Harry, wait!” Lou called running up behind them. They turned.  
“Did you call me?”  
“If I don’t remember who I am, when who’s to say I’m not the prince, right?”   
Harry nodded. “Go on.”  
“If I’m not Prince Louis, the Queen Mother will know right away, and it’s just all an honest mistake.”  
“Sounds plausible.”  
“But if you are the Prince, then you will finally know who you are and have your family back.” Niall commented, looping his arm around Lou’s shoulders.   
“You know, he’s right.” Harry said. “Either way, it gets you to Paris.”  
“Right.” Lou decided. Placing his hand in the centre for Harry to shake.   
Harry turned at the top of the staircase projecting his voice out. “May I present. His Royal Highness, Prince Louis William Tomlinson?”  
“Button, we are going to Paris!” Lou Cheered.  
“No, the dog stays.”   
“What are you talking about? The dog goes.”  
“The dog does not go.”  
“I say he’s going.”  
“I’m allergic to dogs.”   
“Well, we will just have to leave you behind then.”   
“Just leave the dog.”  
“I’m not leaving the dog.”  
“Come on, we have a train to catch.” Niall injected to stop the bickering.

**

A hooded figure was taking his usual weekly walk to bask in his glory. You see ten years ago, once everyone believed the Tomlinson line was dead, the civil war was called in favour of Malik’s group. It was this person that was walking past the palace to hear;  
“May I present, His Royal Highness, Prince Louis William Tomlinson?”  
He ran to the nearest window. Taking a look through the boards. The boy sure looked like the deceased Prince but that is just what he is deceased or so he always thought.   
Zayn quickly jumped from the window to tell the other troupes they have a job on their hands, he wasn’t going to take any chances. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lou now thinks he's Prince Louis? hmmm ;)  
> I didn't mean for Zayn to be the bad guy. I just didn't have another role for him to play.  
> I love Zayn! :)  
> Thank you for reading! x

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading! This is just the beginning!  
> Let me know what you think and if i should continue it!


End file.
